kamen_rider_prototypefandomcom-20200215-history
Takumi Inui/Zi-O
In 2003, was , until the creation of Another Faiz erased the Rider's history. History Another Faiz Takumi appeared to stop Masato from killing Karin Yamabuki and the latter was pushed by him, telling Takumi that it's none of his business. Takumi was asked by Tsukuyomi to come to Sougo's home and introduced himself as a laundry service as a part of delivery order showing his officer card. During their discussion, Takumi looked at the Ridewatches which had been obtained by Sougo and the others. Next day, Takumi rescued Masato before he was about to be killed by Another Rider Fourze and also rescued by Sougo and Geiz. After Another Fourze had run away, Takumi gave Sougo Faiz Ridewatch before Sougo gave it to Geiz later. It was shown that Takumi's timeline was altered during his second transformation into Faiz and about to defeat the Elephant Orphnoch. Sougo would give Takumi of this timeline a blank Ridewatch very late and off screen. Kamen Rider Faiz Faiz Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 186 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Faiz. *'Rider Weight': 91 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km.Kodansha. (2003). Masked Rider 555: Illustrated Super Encyclopedia. p. 4. ISBN 978-4063044935. . (2003). Masked Rider Faiz 1. p. 7, 10. ISBN 978-4197605378. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Grand Impact': 5.2 t. . (2003). Masked Rider 555: Complete Works. First Volume. p. 16. ISBN 978-4091014917.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Crimson Smash': 17 t. Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlet and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. This form is exclusive to Zi-O Episode 6. Arsenal *SB-555B Faiz Driver - Faiz's transformation belt. **SB-555P Faiz Phone - The control unit of the Faiz Gear. ***Faiz Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Armor. *SB-555C Faiz Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-555L Faiz Pointer - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-555H Faiz Edge - A lightsaber-like sword that can be stored in Autovajin. *SB-555W Faiz Axel - A stopwatch that enables to gain access to Axel Form. **Axel Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Axel Armor. *SB-555T Faiz Blaster - A large modern Trunk Trunkbox-shaped laser cannon/sword that enables to gain access to Blaster Form. *SB-555A Faiz Sounder - Twin cannons that take the form of a boombox radio when not in use. *SB-555V Auto Vajin - Faiz's motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. Behind the scenes Portrayal Takumi Inui is portrayed by . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 5: Switch On! 2011 ***Episode 5.5: Sougo Tokiwa and the Mysterious Phone **Episode 6: 555・913・2003 ***Episode 6.5: The Secret of Fourze 555 See also *Ryuichi Sakuma - Doppelganger, Another Faiz in Kamen Rider Zi-O